Mind and Madness
by MadamMadness
Summary: (This is a collab with earl ciel michaelis) Ciel and Madam. One a spy and the other a prisoner to madness. Madam finds herself with two shinigami after being nearly killed by Lord Death. His spy and Madams friend, Ciel, is married to a demon and protects Death the Kid. As one would guess, their work is worlds apart. This is their story. From every beginning, to it's inevitable end
1. How it Began part 1

Madams POV

A nice walk. That was all I needed to get away. From Nii-san, from Asura, everyone.I sighed and leaned over the railing of the bridge and watched the boats below float past. As birds above sang loud and the children around were hushed by parents, I finally found tranquility. A silly grin spread across my face as I remembered my home far away. Now that I think, William would love it here...

"HEY!"

I was snapped out of my trance just in time to see some random brat running twords me. He lunged and the girls behind him screeched as we fell. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

"WE NEED HELP!"

"Sure, kid. Once you stop screaming perhaps?"

His eyes narrowed and he glared at me. "I am no kid." He finally got off me and the others rushed over. There was four of them, a tall black haired girl wearing a modest tan dress, a white haired boy in an odd yellow jacket, and another girl, blonde this time, in a normal school girls outfit with a long black over coat.

Then there was the brat.

He had spiky blue hair and a typical assassins uniform. He had that kind of voice that made you instinctivity hate someone. Loud, obnoxious, and extremely high for a boy his age.

He looked down at me as I got up. "Do you know who I am?"

"No. I wouldn't forget people like you"

His eyes became bright and he smiled.

I glared at him. "Not a good thing."

He grimaced and gestured for the tall girl to come over. "Well Shorty, I am the one and only..." The girl shifted into a ninja sword and he scythed it through the air "BLACK*STAR!" He had this ridiculous smile and seemed to be waiting for something.

I looked up at him with the blankest stare I could hold. He became uneasy and I realized attention was his aim. I looked to the blonde and she held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm so sorry about Black*Star. He doesn't usually act like this, I promise. Are you okay?"

"One would hope." I shook the girls hand and decided she was the more mature one in the group. I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

She smiled back and let go of my hand. "I'm Maka Albarn. You see, me and my friends here," Maka gestured to the other three, "were sent by the DWMA to investigate a rise in kishen sightings. We're here to see if any of the citizens know about these."

"Death Weapon Meister Academy. I suppose that's explanation enough for her." I said, looking to the tall girl, now in her human form. "I'm sorry, but I would know nothing of the kishen. I keep up with who it is dying. Not really how it is they died."

They're eyes grew wide and the taller girl stepped back a bit. The blue haired boy looked at me. "Okay Shorty, we don't have time for your silly attempts to scare us off. Tell us what you know and we'll be off."

I glared at him once again. "I refuse to respond to an annoying brat that insists on calling me 'Shorty' of all the degrading names. I go by Madam."

The white haired boy spoke up, turning to the tall girl he said, "Tsubaki, take care of Black*Star, 'kay?" he turned to me. "I'm Soul Eater Evans. Ignore Black*Star. We only need to ask a couple of questions, so if you have time-"

"No No! It's fine! What did you need?"

The Tsubaki girl walked off with Black*Star and left me with Soul and Maka.

Maka gave a sweet smile. "Lord Death informed us of a girl who has been on frequent visits to the kishen, different areas of the Underworld, and becoming a problem for the DWMA students. Apparently she feeds them souls of those who didn't pass on at the right time. He thinks maybe she has something to do with the influx of kishen in the area."

"Anything other then 'a girl'?

She laughed, "I know. That's what I thought at first. But he said all he knows is that she surrounds herself in shinigami. Apparently, she fears communication with her own species."

Soul scoffed. "In other words, it's a cowardly little girl who's scared of doing anything with out a few body guards."

I felt my eye twitch.

"Hey? You okay?" Maka asked.

"Y-yes... I just..." I sighed. "I didn't think she was capable of such a thing."

"You know who this person is?" Her eyes grew wide.

I nodded and turned on my heels. "I may be able to tell you later. We shall meet in 8 hours, right here. Good evening."

"Wait! We need to know now!" They cried.

...

Not a single pace was missed as I walked from them. I had to tell Grell.


	2. How it Began part 2

Madams POV

For the longest time, I remember just walking down that bridge.

Feeling lonely, hated...

Different and wrong.

But soon I managed to find myself back at the apartment Grell and I took refuge in. I slowly opened the door, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he knew. I walked in to see William staring at me with his cold, unforgiving eyes. I laughed nervously.

"H-hey Will!" I said shakily. "Um... wheres Nii-san?"

He let out a low sigh and closed his book. "Being worried sick about you. A few DWMA students came by asking about a girl who fit you description to a 'T'."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Is he just in his room or..."

"Bathroom."

I nodded and headed off to the bathroom to see Grell holding a rope.

"I can't be be a butler, I can't be a good partner, I'm disgusting to the man I love... I CAN'T EVEN BE A BROTHER!"

I sighed. "Seriously Grell? This is the second time this week. Calm down."

He turned around wide eyed and lunged at me. "LIL' SIS!"

The next thing I knew I was being swung in the air while hearing someone scream "where were you~!?" over and over again.

"Nii-san? Please. Put me down, you're killing me!"

He only laughed and nuzzled me. "I've missed you. I was so worried!"

I smiled and looked up to him. "Thanks. But, um... why?"

He frowned. "Long story short. Some of Lord Deaths little minions came by asking for you. I was scared he sent out another warrant for you."

I frowned as well. "Grell," I said. "you... you need to be careful what you say."

He set me down and took my wrist. "Come on little sis."

We went back to the main room and saw William, still reading. He looked up and growled. "You actually kept him from doing it again?"

I glared at Will and sat down on the couch furthest from him. Grell of course, sat in between us.

"Madam. I think it's time we talk about your nightly agenda." he said.

"I was just about to say the same thing."

He seemed surprised and smiled. "Good! So I realize you don't want to-"

"I think I need to get rid of these DWMA students."

Grell and Will grew wide eyed, both looking at me as if I had already lost myself. "No! Not what I meant!" Grell became distraught and I looked sadly at him. He knew what he had gotten himself into when he took me in. how can he act surprised? "Why would you..."

"You know what Lord Death did! His students are probably the same way! Unforgiving, cruel, and.. just plain evil."

As soon as the words exited my mouth I regretted them. Grell looked forlornly at me. "Madam, please. We're trying to help you. On some level, I'm sure Lord Death and his students are too."

"What are you saying!?" I felt the panic set in. "So a way to help me is to beat me to an inch of death? So much so that shinigami are dispatched to collect my soul before I'm even pronounced dead? Is that really how I can be 'helped' Grell!?"

"Maybe so. I hate to admit it, but when you lose it your even tough for a shinigami to control."

I was only silent.

He sighed. "I'm not stopping you. But if you get caught or in any kind of trouble, don't expect me to save you. Okay?"

"I didn't expect you the first time now did I?"


	3. How it Began Part 3 (last part)

Madams POV

It was around 10:00pm at night. I knew that they would get here soon.

I could hear Black*Stars annoying cries far off.

I could feel the calm air that Tsubaki's patience created among the group.

I could see the violent collision of Souls head strong attitude and Makas careful morals.

But most of all, I could see the eyes.

The neon eyes that crawled everywhere on the bridge.

The multicolored eyes that plagued me.

As if it was Asuras little reminder _I_ was to protect his health.

I looked at the end of the bridge again and saw the students. As they came closer, Maka waving and calling out to me, I felt through the fabric of my skirt for the short swords Grell asked me to keep on hand. I sighed and smiled to myself.

Those poor babies... I thought. My poor poor kishen... They must be starving.

I looked at Maka and Black*Star. How many of Asuras followers have they killed?

I know at least 5 have disappeared from the streets.

Those 5 where my favorites.

The group of four surrounded me and I prepared for the onslaught of questions, but was only met with angry stares.

"You have to come with us." Black*Star said.

I adjusted my glasses, a simple, yet terribly coy gesture. "Would you like to explain further ?"

"Black*Star. It's one whole name. And I would prefer to fight, so Maka will explain."

Maka seemed to become tense, but she started to speak in an extremely controlled voice. "Lord Death has informed us of you. Madam, you're under arrest for not reporting kishen sightings, raising these kishen, following Asuras rule, and destruction of property."

I scoffed. "Wow! Skully forgot to add the time I burnt down the school, beat him with a coffee table, and openly stated I wasn't one of his brain washed minions!"

"So you knew well of your warrant?"

"Of course."

"Then please come quietly."

I was silent for a moment. "Let me ask you a question." I said after. "Do you think I'm doing something wrong for caring about those Lord Death abandons?"

"By kishen? Yes."

"Why?"

"Kishen eat the souls of innocent people for power."

"What about the ones who suffer from insanity? The ones that need to be freed? The kishen that can be fixed?"

"They can't be fixed."

I smiled. Perfect response. "Did you know sanity can be fixed? Maka Albarn?"

She seemed to get ready to speak, but Black*Star was ready before her.

Sadly I planned this out. I pulled out the two short swords and, after moving behind Black*Star, I lunged at Maka.

She screamed and held out her hand for soul.

I felt a warm, wet, liquid drip down my arm.

Oh well.

Black*Star and Tsubaki attacked right behind Soul and Maka, forcing me back to the middle of the bridge. I made a lazy attempt at knocking over Black*Star and Maka, not seeing the obvious trap, was tossed into the rail after "blocking" me.

I turned to Black*Star, unable to watch Soul try to fruitlessly wake Maka. He gave a child like screech and ran at me. "It's the sign of a poor assassin to let your anger get in the way." I simply stepped away from his path.

Then I heard a loud ringing.

The eyes where everywhere.

And they hid the smoke bomb from my sight.

Where did he go!? I thought frantically. He has to be here somewhere! No no no Madam, calm down, don't let them get to you...

But the eyes.

I heard a man yell behind me, but turned to see Asura.

"I'm sorry sir..." I whispered.

He shook his head and lifted a large blade.

Suddenly I felt a hard metal rod hit the back of my head and I collapsed, catching a single glimpse of As-

A doctor?

...

Yes.

A grown man, holding a scythe, and wearing a long lab coat.

"Are you all alright?"

Several muffled reply's, then a new voice.

"I told Lord Death not to let single star meisters go after The Madam. Stein, didn't I tell him!? Now look! My poor little girls hurt."

The first voice then, Stein I was guessing. "You did. But I'm surprised, she was quiet weak compared to the reports of the scouts." He bent down and pulled up my head. "Hello~! Was that really your full strength?"

I thought for a moment, then replied "I was in a hurry. My babies are starving..."

"I bet they are. But you'll be better off in a moment. Oh~ I can't wait to do some tests on you!"

"Cici."

He looked at me and toyed with a screw through his head. "Nick name?"

"Yes. Ciel Phantomhive. It's what people call her. Ciel."

Their eyes grew wide and...

Well...

Everything went black.


	4. Memories new and old Part 1

Ciel's POV

*buzz*

*buzz*

*bu-*

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"May I ask who this is?"

"William."

"Umm... Hi then? Why are you calling me?"

"I need you to go over to our place. Grell's acting stupid and Madams missing."

"Wait why do I-"

"Goodbye, Ciel"

...

I sighed and headed to their house.

* * *

"Madam?"

...

"Madam!"

"SHUT IT BRAT!"

I sighed. Grell. Of course he's here. He's always here. "Where's Madam?" I called back. Grell came out and his face was sleek with tears. I noticed several small marks on his neck, but as always, he looked at me with nothing less than pure hatred.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she has finally met her match! Maybe she's dead. Maybe she was swooped off her feet by some DWMA stud..."

"Okay, this was funny the first few times. Now it's annoying."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. She went off after some students that were looking for her. That was hours ago. I told her she shouldn't expect me and William to-"

"BYE BYE!" I said rushing out the door.

I didn't need Grell to tell me the rest.

Madam's last encounter with the DWMA left her a complete wreck. Lord Death had caught her feeding the kishen. I don't mean his minions that get classified under his name, I mean the man himself.

He had dragged her to the very cells she was probably in right now. He had left her conscious too. Making her see all the people who had lost their minds, or whatever was left of them, in those prisons. She was originally condemned to death by Lord Deaths hand himself.

What can I say? She was a menace to the DWMA back then.

She never told me exactly what happened, but I do know whatever he did or ment to do ended up with her all alone in the cell, praying that her soul would just give up.

Obviously it didn't end like that.

No one knows the full story after that.

The kishen all claim she was beneficial to the world and Grell and William had to save her. Some people say Grell and William just couldn't do it. Other theories state Lord Death himself had mercy.

Madam herself worships the two (or at least Grell) so I think she believes the team spared her.

But the two claim the only one who saved someone was herself.

I don't care what happened though.

All I know is that Lord Death _nearly_ killed her last time. I could never allow him to do that again.

I _would_ never allow him to do that again.

I cringed, remembering the person she used to be...

And now, as I slowly walk down the halls with me "fellow" students, all I can think about is how I'll explain this to the others.

* * *

I spotted a few kids talking about a kishen that was caught the night before.

They seemed pretty beat up and one of the girls had obviously been the aggressors focus. She had medium length blond pigtails and couldn't seem to decide whether to slouch or stand strait.

A boy next to her piped up, "Maka, I told you to stay home. If your back is killing ya that much you shouldn't waste your time here. It's not nearly as cool as it seems."

The girl, Maka, seemed to tense. "I can't let someone like that do that to me again. Even Doctor Stein said she was hardly trying. If that's true I was beat to a pulp by not only a cowardly, insain, little girl, but also by a cowardly, insain, little girl who had mercy on us."

My eyes grew wide.

As much as I hated to admit it, they were describing Madam. I knew she loses it every now and then, but to know the injuries on them were her twisted version of "mercy"? I felt a shiver go down my spine.

A taller girl started to look up in my direction and I quickly turned a corner.

It must have been around feeding time when they found her was the only logical explanation to her actions. I turned sharply down another hall and soon broke out into a run. I know where I'm going, so why dwindle in these soon to be empty halls?

I stopped dead when I saw a tall man with a screw going through his head speaking with...

_A zombie_?

It suddenly clicked. This was Doctor Stein. He saw me and turned.

I had expected him to yell or storm over, but he just gave me a friendly smile and turned back to the zombie.

_Had he been expecting someone?_

Just my luck, first I found the kids, then the guy who watched the fight. I suppose it only made sense for them to be staying close. Maybe he was expecting Maka or one of the others.

Possibly even Lord Death. But i don't have time to wonder.

I walked to the "Death Room", making it seem as if I was getting a schedule, like every other normal new student. Although I saw and heard Stein rolling down the hall in a chair.

"And they call Madam a loon..." I mumbled under my breath.

I looked around again and decide to follow Stein in the shadows.


	5. Memories new and old Part 2

As soon as I entered the cell blocks I could tell this would be no easy task.

They finally had The Madam, there was no way in Hell they were going to go easy on her or anyone that may have gone after her.

I decided to go by an alphabetical method, going in and out of each block until I reached Cell Block M.

The zombie man was weaving past the cells, checking each ones contents, when he noticed something odd.

"Stein get over here! This one ain't moving!"

Stein rolled over, right past the shadows I was hiding in. "Ah, it's fine." He said coolly as he inspected the prisoner. "This one just likes to play possum from time to time..." The zombie nodded and walked off, finishing his rounds; Stein followed him close behind.

I slowly approached the cell myself and gasped as I saw who was there.

It was a kishen. But...

There was a girl right by him. I couldn't recognize her, but my first thought was Madam. "Madam?" I called quietly into the darkness.

No response.

"Madam please if that's you respond. I'm helping you-"

"Don't call me that... I'm a failure to to my lord..."

"Madam pull yourself together!"

"I AM NOT MADAM." The ground shook when the girl spoke, she was obviously enraged. Then... I heard a shackle fall. Just like that the girl was gone. The two men swiftly came back but I ran through the block.

I kept seeing the same girl in each cell, people around us kept screaming, her arm slowly lifting each time I saw her, the men wondering where the girl, and me, had gone.

Cell Block J

And here I thought I was the only one who knew The Madams real name.

I kept running until I found a heavily fortified cell.

I hid in the shadows once more, allowing the men to run past.

As Stein's chair rolled by, the girl appeared across the hall.

"Please. Help her."

She had matted white hair and wore a torn black robe. It was obvious she had been beaten in her time here. I slowly rose and looked the girl in the eye. She looked young. Far to young to be in a prison. Even if she was a follower of Madam or Kishen Asura, I doubted they would hurt her in such ways.

I saw something odd though, The girls arms looked somewhat translucent and her fingers ended with small claws. She smiled up to me. "You're Ciel?" She bowed. "The Madam speaks of you as a hero. Thusly I shall do the same. If you need my help, do not hesitate to summon me." I was dumb founded. I knew Madam liked to keep friends safe, but making Kishen worship them?

...

It was pure insanity.

I looked at the cell and back to the girl.

"How do you expect me to get in there?"

She gave a tiny smile and lifted her hand.

There was a single silver pin in her hand.

"I... I care to much... That's what Madam always says." She put the pin in the center of my palm. "Please. Help her. I'll take care of the bad men."

With that, she happily trotted off into the dark halls.

I turned back to the door. I felt around and slowly undid every latch and chain until I reached a single lock.

I picked the lock and opened the heavy door.

There, wrapped in hundreds of heavy chains, was Madam.

She was in her normal red dress that Grell always made her wear along with knee high boots. The blades she hides in the heels had been forcefully removed by the looks of it and her choker was glowing a soft light that allowed me to see the many deep red stains on the walls.

She tilted her head back, moving away the thick bangs that covered her face. "Hell~o~ Ci~Ci~" She said, drawing out each syllable.

I felt my jaw square off. She knew how much I hated that nick name. But she always felt the need to give people ridiculously short titles. "Don't call me that. One of your little minions showed me here. How did they find out your name?" She looked to me with a tired and questioning gaze.

"Why I told them of course." She gave a coy smile. "My new name is Jiayi."

I smiled back and knelt beside her, working on the locks that held the chains together. "Lau would be proud." I said. She was crazy, but she at least knew how to avoid the worst problems. "Oh death... What did they do to you...?"

"Oh~ the usual~... Torcher, threats, some failed bribery..."

I sighed. I hated when she acted like this, it was always near impossible to tell if she was being controlled by insanity or not. She looked up at me with her pleading eyes as I finished the last lock.

"That's it? No crazy attack by the zombie or Doctor Stein?"

"You know him?"

"Not personally... But I've studied his thesis about the science behind his m-"

"Of course you did." I said scowling. Madam always had an odd interest in the dead. Whether it was reanimation or the corpse its self. I never knew what to do with her. She was absolutely crazy. Insain to the highest degree as she puts it. But she was a wonderful friend.

We walked out of the cell and we saw the girl. She seemed afraid. She bowed to Madam.

"M-Madam! I'm so sorry... I know. I know you told me not to come but I had to! I had to see you again! I-"

"Isabella." Madam's voice became cold and calculated. "I need you to be quiet." The girl looked between me and Madam. "I need you to do me a favor. Okay, Sweetie?"

The girl nodded and was about to say something. Then we heard a low voice from the hall.

"HEY!"

The three of us turned to the new voice. The zombie stood there. He grabbed my arm and the girl pulled Madam. "Please, we must leave!" She cried.

But Madam ran into the cell and came out with a chain. She had this odd look in her eyes. It was obvious she wasn't going to leave without me but...

Stein got her from behind. She cried out in pain as she plummeted to the cold ground. "Seriously, you bolt headed freak! Twice!?" She yelled.

He smiled. "Why of course! Dizzy?"

I grimaced. Of course they found out about her head.

The zombie lifted me in the air and Stein picked up Madam.

"Take that one to Lord Death." Stein commanded. The zombie did as he said and, even when I kicked and fought, my half hearted attacks were easily suppressed.

We came to a small area know as the "Death Room".

Lord Death himself stood in the middle. "Hello!" He said cheerfully. The zombie set me down and I looked to Lord Death. "I'm guessing you're Madam's little friend Ciel. It's so nice to meet you!"  
"...Wow you're annoying. What's with the voice?"

The eye holes in his mask became angry slits. "What a greeting. Listen to me, I have a proposal for you. You want to get The Madam correct?" I nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"Her brother misses her and she's my friend. Any more stupid questions?"

"Yes actually. Would you be willing to give me your support in exchange for her?"

My jaw dropped. Madam was a sworn enemy of the DWMA and here was the head of everything, asking for MY loyalty. Me. One of madam's closest friends. "What are you talking about!? Why?"

"You're a terrific spy and as it seems, infiltrator. I applaud your attempt." He knelt down by a coffee table. "But we are no fools, Ciel." He tilted his head to the side. "So, is Madam worth your loyalty?"

I sighed. The kishen and well over half of the shinigami and demon population would flip if they found out I didn't do this. But what would Madam say...?

I didn't care.

I agreed to the terms.


	6. Memories new and old Part 3 (last part)

Ciel's POV

After agreeing, I was introduced to Lord Deaths son, Death The Kid. I was extremely annoyed when I met him.

Want to know why?

He asked Lord Death my name. No one will ever know how much I hate it when I hear the words: "Who is that?"

So here we are, the guy just stands there awkwardly before asking _me_ who _I_ was.

"That's better." I said glaring at him. "I'm Ciel."

He adjusted his weight from foot to foot, as if wondering what to tell me next. "Listen, I'm sorry. It seems we have gotten onto the wrong f-"

I made a gesture with my hand, a mouth clamping shut.

Lord Death looked between me and Death The Kid. "Ciel, be nice. As I'm sure you know, this is my son Kid. You will be protecting him from here on out. I expect your full cooperation. Madam shall be released tomorrow." He waved me off. "Kid, please take her to Gallows."

I sighed. Kid looked to me. "Please," He started timidly, "Just this way."

He started to walk out of the Death Room but stopped in his tracks. "What?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

I saw Stein standing there. He smiled at Kid and Kid shrunk back. "Hello there." He said cheerly. He looked to me. "I'm guessing you're Ciel?"

I nodded and tried to get past him, but as I did I noticed something.

His whole left arm was covered in blood.

"Your little friend is a fighter when she wants to be." He explained bitterly.

I smiled. "Oh I know. Kid, let's get going. I'm sure The doctor and your Father have much to discuss."

Kid nodded and walked out, passing Stein at an inhuman speed.

I followed as close as I could and soon found myself at the lockers.

He turned to face me. "I have to get my bag and pick up Liz and Patty. Stay here for a bit, will you?"

I sighed and nodded reluctantly. Another thing to add to my hate list: Staying still for to long.

Ten or so minutes later Kid came back with two girls, one petite with short hair, the other tall with long hair. Both were blonde and wore red cropped tops, jeans, and hats. I smiled at this. It wasn't perfect, but they were trying for once.

Kid stopped a generous distance away from me and gestured to the two girls. "The tall one here," The tall girl waved, "is Elizabeth Thompson, call her Liz. The shorter one," The shorter girl waved as well, "is Patricia Thompson, call her Patty."

"Hello." I said to both of them.

Liz held out her hand but Patty giggled and hugged me. "Hello! It's so~ nice to meet you!"

Liz grimaced. "Patty, don't just jump on someone! It's rude."

Patty frowned, Looking like a kicked puppy for a moment, then she perked up once more, moving to Liz's side. "'Kay big sis!"

Liz sighed and looked to me. "So who are you?"

"Ciel." I said. "I'm stuck with you for now on."

She gave me a questioning looked and Kid piped up. "Ciel will be my guard for now on. She'll live with us until further notice." Only then did I remember it.

"Kid, I have a butler. His name's Sebastian. I really just can't leave him. He'll start to worry." At this Kid thought for a moment.

"Why not let him move in as well? Gallows is a large place."

I wasn't so sure about allowing a servant to live so close but... I really didn't want to risk Claude or Grell invading Phantomhive Manor. "Fine. I'll be bringing him on the way back from Madams. Is that okay?"

He nodded. Patty and Liz had disgusted looks. I didn't even bother asking.

We walked in silence to Gallows and upon entering I was throughly surprised. The mansion was larger then I expected. Much to big for only three people. "Do you have any servants?" I asked Kid.

"None. Just us. It'll be nice having more people here." He gave a small smile but I did not return it. He headed twords the stairs and I followed close behind, admiring the symmetry of the mansion. Every painting, every decoration, every vase to every flower petal was absolutely perfect. There was even a small shrine where the flames were perfect heights. We came to what would be my room and Kid let me in.  
"I'm sorry that it's so dark." He said referencing the black and white pallette of the room. "You can repaint to whatever you'd like later but I'm asking you try to keep the symmetry."

I smiled. "No, this is perfect. I like it this way. Are the other rooms like it?"

"To a 'T'" He said smiling. "It's nice to meet another person who appreciates symmetry."

"It is." I smiled. Maybe I'd like this guy. But now I can't focus on that. I set down a small bag I had with me and prepared for bed. The girls tried their best to get to know me, but it was my first night. Liz was the older and more serious of the two. She usually bother Kid about his OCD it seemed. Patty, The younger and more childish, Usually laughed at this and helped at the last minute. I let out a low sigh at this observation.

If I did get used to these three, to this whole mansion, or to Death City, it'll probably take a while.


	7. Final Introductions Part 1

Madams POV

So...

Yeah.

That all happened.

God I feel so stupid for losing it again. Story of my life huh?

Ciel finally got done telling me what happened and I found myself contemplating my idiocy. Like most times after doing things like this.

We were walking in absolute silence to the outskirts of Death City with her butler Sebastian, Lord Deaths son, Kid, and his two weapons.

It was funny though; seeing Skully get all fussy about me leaving. I guess he had to though. The citizens would flip if he let me go without some sort of escort. But... I felt bad. Poor Cici. She had to deal with that literal bag of bones now, day-in, day-out, for something I caused. I sighed and Skully's son finally piped up.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at him and he shrunk back. "Silence."

He glared. "Hey don't be rude! I could care less if you're in-"

"I hate the silence." I said, cutting him off. "The irony is upon saying this you won't have a response."

He seemed to be about to say something but the taller girl, Liz according to Cici, spoked. "Why so pessimistic? It'll only make the silence longer."  
"Indeed. But silence only makes more silence. I would rather make a pessimistic comment or fight rather then deal with that... _Darned ringing_..."

"Ah... Not good with human communication... I forgot about that."

I was quiet for a moment. "Why is that my only description? It's not human communication I'm bad with. It's acting interested in something I've heard a million times before I'm bad with." I said after.

"Funny. So you're saying you're jaded of conversation." Kid said sarcastically.

"Well no. Conversation is a natural human need. That's as silly as saying someone is jaded of sleep or feeding." I smirked. "I'm just uninterested. There's no motivation."

The girl Cici had called Patty looked over to Liz. "That sounds like something Doctor Stein would say!"

"Yes it does Patty. But that doesn't matter right now."

"Aw... So what does matter?"

"Patty be quiet."

"But You haven't told me!"

I looked to Patty. "That I'll be out of your hair in a bit. Now listen to your sister and be quiet."

Liz looked surprised but Patty nodded and was quiet.

More silence.

I looked over to Liz. "So, how did you two get acquainted with Skully?"

"We met Kid first actually." Liz said

"We tried to mug him!" Patty said, in an exceptionally happy voice.

Liz scowled. "Don't say that like you're proud!"

"But it's how we met him, so it's a good thing." Patty smiled. I think she was the first DWMA student I didn't absolutely hate. For once someone who didn't have to be serious and was different. A colorful character.

After a while we finally reached my apartment. Ciel had the key so she opened the door and walked in.

"Nii-san!" I yelled.

No response.

Sebastian smirked. "Did he finally do it?"

"That's not something to smile about!" I said frantically. Kid looked confused. I frowned.

Ciel sighed. "Her brother is suicidal."

Sebastian scoffed. "and a complete idiot."

I glared at Sebastian and ran off to the bathroom. But... He wasn't there. I was surprised! Usually when he didn't respond he was trying to kill himself. Maybe he met someone? I went to his room and peaked in. No one at all. Now I was mildly worried. I went to Williams room. Maybe, just maybe, the stiff knew where he was.

But William wasn't here either.

No. I would know if they had another mark. I would know if they had to go in for work. Or... Was I in the jail longer then I thought...? Then my eyes grew wide. They gave up on me. They didn't think I'd come back. I wasn't expecting them to help me... But...

I can't think like that. They probably just went out for a bit. Grell to clear his mind and William to celebrate. That's how it usually works. But Grell... I sighed. All I could do now is hope he comes home. If he doesn't I'll check in with the underworld to see if they had a mark. If "No", I won't go after them. I'll leave them be. If "Yes", I'll leave for a while and come back in a month. I walked back into the living room and Ciel gave me a questioning look. "Neither of them are here." I explained.

Kid looked up. "Well we can't leave her alone here. I suppose we should bring her to the DWMA again and-"  
"Say one more word and I'll kick you to the next dimension." I said cutting him off. "More over don't talk like I'm not here. It's annoying."

Liz and Patty look surprised. "Hey! Who do you think you're talking to!?" Liz said.

"I think I'm talking to some brat the wants to send me back in a lonely cell. As a reply, I'm telling you screw that." I sighed. "It's terrifying in there..." I added quietly.

Patty looked up. "Huh... And the others said she was evil." I gave her a questioning look and she smiled. "You're crazy. But you just don't want to get hurt, that's why you seem mean. That's not the best way to be safe though."

"I know. But for some people it's the only way." I grimaced. "That side of me vanished a long time ago."

Ciel finally spoke. "Listen Kid, just go back to Gallows with the girls. Me and Sebastian will stay here with Madam. Grell wouldn't dare be gone for to long."

Kid sighed. "Fine. But please come back at the soonest." With that he left with the two demon weapons.


	8. Final Introductions Part 2

(AN: Hey! Don't you just love chaotic update schedules? That aside I've been forgetting the legal stuff . I own nothing but the OC Madam [the account name suddenly makes sense] and Cici [because she could sue me for this XD] owns the OC Ciel [Not Phantomhive]. Legal stuff and technical breaching of the websites rules: Done.)

Madam POV

We waited and waited after Kid and his weapons left. I was so worried that maybe, just maybe, my original thoughts had been correct. I knew that Grell had very little patience for me whenever I had to go through these situations but that would never change the fact that I would come home and he'd be worried sick. Sometimes all to literally. I tried not to think about it. Get my mind on other things. But it seemed like every topic would go back to my zany brother.

I soon gave up and looked over to Ciel. "Hey Cici... Listen, I get Kid's all worried but could you please just go? I need to think this all over for a bit."

She glanced up at me from her tea, as Sebastian had made some earl gray for her a while ago, and seemed a little irritated. "Madam, don't be stupid. I can't just leave you here. How can I trust you won't get in trouble again?"

"Like I said, I have to think Cici. Just tell Kid Grell came back and I'm safe. I won't get in trouble. I'm to scared to even walk outside to be honest. You just have to trust me."

She scoffed. "Trust. That's funny coming from someone who mentally prepares herself for her own brother to turn on her.

I glared at her. "Ciel, I'm giving you a reason so you don't have to deal with me. Just go."

She sighed. "Fine." And got up. "Just don't get arrested again."

Sebastian escorted her out and I watched quietly as they left.

As soon as he shut the door I jumped up and went to my room. Our apartment had a basic layout. A small foyer connected to the kitchen greeted those who came in. If you turned to your right, there was a hallway leading to all of our rooms. William's was closest to the foyer and mine and Grell's were in the back, his on the left side, mine once again on the right.

I went to my room and picked up my small black jacket. I smiled upon noticing it had been disturbed from its normal spot. Some one had taken it off my desk and laid it flat on the bed. I held it close to me for a bit as I thought about the thousands of times Grell had bothered me about wrinkling it. I know It's childish and girly but... On rare occasions where I was worried he had left me, these small memories can be the most comforting things in the world. I finally came back to reality and put my jacket on. I walked back to the foyer and out the door, gripping my cell tightly in my pocket. As I walked down the stair case to the ground floor, I saw a few kids messing around in the court yard. A little girl looked up from her friend and dolls.

"Are you the one who lives in 2H?" She asked. I slowly nodded, wondering who this girl was and why she would ask such an odd question. She was quiet for a moment. "The man with the bright red hair was crying earlier. He said he was worried his little sister was hurt."

I thought over this for a moment, contemplating what to say without the girl knowing to much. "Can I ask you why he said that?"

"I asked him. He seemed sad and Mommy and Daddy say you should cheer people up when they're sad."

Oh childhood innocence. I was hesitant again but I decided I wanted to leave quickly. I smiled my best "loving sister" smile and, trust me in the mental state I was in, it was no easy task, said it was very kind of her to check on my brother for me. She perked up and said it was no problem. She went beck to her doll and I walked out to the street, looking around hopefully as if I had walked out just as Grell was walking in. Of course I saw no one and walked over to a news stand.

The front page story was about country relations, the sub stories were about crazy girls being released from prison (Ha!), the rise of rule breaking in the shinigami community, and something about a group of vandals being caught just as they were mid way into the destruction of an officers home. The obituary was long and crime rates were on the rise. A time where I regret saying this is just a normal day.

I bought the paper and walked back to the bridge I had been caught on only days ago. I stood there and leaned over the edge, looking down at the small plot of land and water under it. People passed by, each with their own story, their own thoughts, and their own problems. None of them taking the time to find out about the other person. It's funny to think that at times like this, your next love, your future family, or your next best friend can pass, yet you would never know. Neither of you would recall the day you actually met. Maybe they waved or you smiled, but who would be able to remember such a time?

Lost in my thoughts, I had failed to hear a familiar voice behind me, one high pitched and obnoxiously loud.

"HEY SHORTY!"

I felt my eye twitch as I finally remembered the annoying blue monkey that had bothered me before. I looked to him as he ran up behind me, this time alone. "I told you I don't go by 'Shorty'. Now please go I don't want to get in trouble."

He smirked. "Behaving are we? Doesn't matter. I want to talk to you." I glared at him for a moment before realizing no matter what I did he would stay. I sighed and turned back to the water. He walked over and stood by me. "Ya went easy on us."

"So I've been told."

"Why?"

"Because I was busy. Now I'm not."

He scoffed. "That your version of a threat crazy?"

"That your version of an insult you obnoxious little brat?"

"Whatever. Don't call me that Shorty."

"Fine , just obnoxious brat." he glared at me. "You don't have to stay here if your bothered by me you know. No one's keeping you here."

"Yeah I know. But like I said I want to talk. I have questions and you need to answer them."

"I'd rather not."

"I don't care. Why did you go easy on us?" I said nothing. "Hey I'm talkin' to you Shorty!" I still didn't respond. He thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Madam, why did you go easy on us?"

"Because when I can help it I don't feeling like killing people." I simply stated.

"But I thought people like you didn't care?"

...

"People... Like... Me... That's... That's funny." I looked up to him. "There's more then one 'person like me'. There's people who do nothing but love others to rid of the thing that rots their souls. Then there people who don't care. People who won't get help but they know how to stay out of trouble. Then you have poor saps like _them._" I pointed to a man laughing maniacally under the bride. He was trying to finish off the soul of some stiff he either wasted or stumbled across. He was in pain. Mental and physical. "People like him," I started. "know they're in the wrong. The question is if they want to give up the power it gives them. Tell me I look like that poor guy."

He was in shock. I didn't know if it was simply the words I had spoken or my willingness to call it out. "You... You're all the same. That's just an excuse to say you're di-"

"Is that what they call it? And excuse? Listen I come out here to calm down. The last person I need to get on me about this is some annoying little brat who has no idea what he's talking about. I have enough going on and I don't need you on top of it!"

No response.

I sighed.

I could tell I was on the edge for only one reason...

I relished the silence for once.

"_Where there is negativity associated, only negativity will be reaped."_ I had no clue who had told me that, but it fit the moment perfectly. I turned on my heels again. _The bridge was the worst place to come out to._ I started to walk away. _You knew it moron._ I kept walking.I kept walking until I was stuck facing the very thing I had ran from in the first place.

I took of my coat and collapsed on the couch again.

Then I simply allowed the darkness to take over.


	9. Final Introductions Part 3 (last part)

Madam's POV

"_Today I awoke to an odd sensation. I believe it was called peace."_

I slowly opened my eyes, wondering who that small voice was. As I looked around I found I wasn't in the foyer... I was in my bed "_Did Grell come back?"_

I rose and walked out to the foyer, to only be met with darkness. It wasn't night though. It was as if someone was shielding the front of my eyes, allowing perceptual vision to be my only sight. I tried to walk out of the darkness and, at the feeling of my foot falling, I turned and caught myself on the edge of the floor. Pulling myself up, I was met with a peculiar man. He gave a wide grin, one far to wide for a normal human, and lifted my arms off the floor, sending me to fall endlessly through the darkness.

Then I woke up again. I was in the foyer. I rose again and looked all over apartment. No one. But no man or darkness either. I sighed and walked back to the foyer, walking out the door once more. Though... When I left the house... Everyone was connected. Everyone and everything. I went to touch on of the red strings that wrapped everyone together and...It burnt.

Suddenly one by one people dissipated into nothingness.

I was alone.

I woke up once more. Before daring to open my eyes though, I reached over and pinched my other arm. I felt nothing.

"_Okay Madam you're still dreaming. Just calm down. Lucid dreams pass when you notice them. You'll wake up and be back in the waking world soon. Just open your eyes."_

I opened them and was met with a dark figure pinning me to the couch. I couldn't scream or move as they only loomed over me. Then... My vision was obscured by red. I suddenly felt subconscious wave of pain. _"Did they just hit me with something?"_ I suddenly felt my breathing go out of control and the figure left, leaving nothing but blurry smudges and the pain of breathing in and out. _"You're hyperventilating. Get up and go to the kitchen, get a bag, calm down, raise your oxygen level." _However before I could get up the red left my sight. _"It doesn't want you to get them."_ I thought frantically. _"It wants you to die." _Suddenly I felt my breathing become closed and accompanied by a crackling sound. But then everything stopped.

"_Little sis!? Are you okay? Little sis..." _The voice was real this time. It was soft and had a barely noticeable worried tone._"You're crying." _It said said sympathetically.

* * *

I sat up and wiped away the tears with my sleeve

"Oh don't do that! You'll get your dress dirty." I finally realized in my shaken state that Grell and William were home. Grell handed me a small, red handkerchief and sat beside me. "I'm sorry if we scared you." He said, making a futile attempt to smooth my hair. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Several actually." I said, hoping that in the darkness neither of them could tell I was still teary eyed.

"Do you remember all of them?"

"Kind of. The first one I was lead to a wall of darkness and someone let me fall through it. The second one everyone was connected in strings and when I went to see if it was real they all disappeared. The last one I think I was having sleep paralysis."

Grell frowned. "Then we must have really given you a fright huh?" He took the handkerchief from me and wiped away the tears I was hiding. "I'm sorry little sis. But we came in and you were hyperventilating. I was trying to calm you down."

"Was William standing over me at one point?"

"No actually. We have a guest. He thought you were dead when we came in." I felt my face get hot and I lowered my head, hoping whoever was here hadn't seen me crying. Grell sighed. "Stop that," He started, lifting my chin and moving away my bangs. "It's a bad habit to let your bangs in front of your eyes like that. Your eye sight will get wo- Wait where are your glasses?"

I laughed a little. "I just get back from a jail and wake up from a nightmare and your greeting is fussing over my appearance."

"It's my job. If you or I don't do it who else will? More over what will you do if you can't see a thing a foot away?"

"My near sightedness isn't even half as bad as yours though. More over I'm used to this."

"I don't care. It'll just get worse. Stay here and entertain the guest, I'll go get your glasses." Only when Grell left did I notice William and an odd man sitting on the couch across from me. The man had a wide, ear to ear, grin. _One far to wide for a human._ He had long and messy silver hair with fringes that covered his eyes. He wore a black cloak, hat, shawl, and inch long nails.

I have to admit, originally this put me off but I've seen much worse kishen. So why did this peculiar looking man make me so uneasy? "Well hello and welcome. I'm Madam."

"I know." He said smiling. "I was informed of you predicament. In fact I was hoping I would be able to pretty you up for your last gala." He sighed. "I had a most magnificent coffin prepared for you..."

I noticed William smirk and glared at him. It only figures he would get an undertaker without knowing if I was truly dead. _"One can hope." _I remember him saying once. I looked over to the odd man. "I'm very sorry Mr..."

"Not mister. Just Undertaker."

It took most of my usually nonexistent self-control to not laugh. "I see, Undertaker. Well sir, I'm very sorry I had to be alive and get your hopes up."

His smile faded. "Now don't say that. There's some people who I would prefer alive Miss." He laughed. "Although that's only people who I find interesting and actually show life in their eyes."

I smiled a little. "I suppose that's true. There's far to many people living like the dead."

He smiled again. "There is. Why waste a life on someone who refuses to make something of it? That aside... I have to say I'm quiet surprised you're not one of them. I heard about your insanity and thought you would be truly mad."

"I'm to busy to lose my mind." I said just as Grell walked in, handing me my glasses.

"There you are little one." He said sitting next to me again. I noticed he was holding a comb and inched away from him.

"I swear if you make my hair frilly in front of a guest..."

"I wouldn't dare! I just want to comb it out really quick. Plea~se?"

"No. Besides combing it makes it frizzy."

Grell smiled. "So we straiten it."

I glared at him. "Still no." I looked to Undertaker. "We still have a guest Nii-san."


End file.
